


spoke of love like hunger

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Desperate Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, OOC I guess, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started out innocent enough, until John knew he was in too deep.He could already feel the hell fire licking at his ankles, ready to take him down like someone else should have a long time ago.





	spoke of love like hunger

In the beginning, John and Stiles’ relationship was filled with innocence and child-like tranquility. The lingering touches and low key flirting were just basic psychology, a child testing boundaries in a safe environment, especially after a stressful situation. Nothing to be alarmed about. It was simple, their new normal after Claudia had passed and Stiles grew into her skin a bit more. It wasn’t like John minded, when his daughter plopped herself into his lap, batting her eyelashes at him teasingly. He didn’t even get hard, cock still perfectly soft in the confines of his cotton briefs. It was nothing.

Until, that is, it wasn’t. Over the years it had morphed, casual touches and fluttering lashes leaning toward more skilled movements and slow grinding hips as she subtly bounced in his lap while they watched movies and football games together. She was much too old now to be sitting upon John’s thighs, but they’d always been a little co-dependent, never straying too far from each other while occupying the same room. It was still relatively innocent, John’s cock staying more or less limp until Stiles turned 17, her body finished filling out as puberty finally started to come to a close. She was a late bloomer, just like her mother, but now she had hips for days and thicker thighs, her body still lanky yet her movements more fluid than awkward.

And John looked.

_ God _ , he looked and Stiles looked back under hooded eyes and dilated pupils as she put something else in her mouth to calm her oral fixation. His cock would chub up, now, in his uniform pants as he watched her suckle on something new every day, every few minutes, all the damn time. Her sweet little lips wrapped so delicately around everything made his shaft throb and guilt stir in his stomach as he watched, eyes heavy like a lion watching his prey frolic in the grass. Moments before the pounce, John would take a shuddering breath and make his excuses, walking out of the room while subtly adjusting himself.

He liked to think it went away, disappeared as Stiles went away to college. Pretending was easier than facing the truth, especially when honesty came with a jail cell and a one way ticket to hell. If his porn history was anything to go by, nothing had changed but instead lay dormant until they came together again for a time longer than the holiday breaks and weekend visits.

When it did come to a head, though, John wasn’t prepared for it. He figured, over time, it would just become another unspoken thing between them, something else to cover up in false bravados and smiles. But when Stiles came back from Berkeley for good, long legs and too much pale skin followed, along with John’s ever growing erections. He’s pretty sure a man his age shouldn’t be able to get it up this much in one day.

“What’s up, daddy-o?” Stiles asked around a cherry flavored popsicle, so stereotypical it made his chest constrict with how obvious she was being. It was so cliche, he cringed to even think about how he was actually falling for it. The red coloring dripped off the side of her lips like something obscene and off limits. He craved it, though, ached to see his come dripping down her face like she was his personal toy, his own little dumpster to keep and use and cherish whenever he felt the need arise in him.

He wanted to ruin her. 

John wanted to tie her to his bed forever, keep her hot little pussy wet and open, fill it with his come and his love after a long day at work. The more he thought about it, the more his erection throbbed and strained against his jeans, bulge obvious. Figuring they would both do what they normally did and ignore it, he stood to walk out and go jack off upstairs to thoughts of his little girl spread out in front of him before he was stopped by her voice. 

"Are you hard, dad?" Stiles asked, leaving John breathless and thrown. 

"What." He said, blinking at her. 

"I said, are you hard, daddy?" 

"I, I don't. Understand."

Stiles got up from her chair in the corner, moving closer to him and the couch before falling to her knees in front of him. Staring at his cock, her hands moved to reach out and just  _ touch  _ before catching up to her thoughts, arms falling back to her sides in disappointment. 

“I think we need to have that talk we’ve been ignoring, but right now, all I want is to choke on you.” 

“Stiles, baby,” John sighed, “We can’t. It’s, no. We just can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Don’t be stupid, you know why.” His hands came up in frustration, “There’s a million reasons why.”

“There’s a million reasons why we should, too,” She said, hands grasping at his ankles before running up to his thighs and back soothingly, like she was consoling a wild animal. “I want it so bad, daddy. I need it.” She whispered, eyeing his cock again as she spoke.

“Yeah?” He groaned back, hand coming up to fist his fingers in his daughter’s hair, her hands falling off his thighs as he pulled back tightly, angling her face up to his. Slightly disappointed he gave in so easily, he ignored it, letting his other hand came up to cradle her jaw, thumb rubbing circles along her cherry stained lips before slipping in slowly, pressing down on her cool tongue. She groaned against it, sucking as he pressed harder, rubbing the muscle and getting himself slick.

“Want your cock,” she mumbled around him, sucking with more enthusiasm as John groaned again. 

His hands pulled away, leaving her panting and squirming on the floor. Reaching for his belt buckle, they both shuttered as it popped open, the tension in the room heightening as he rolled his briefs down and pulled his cock out, already rock hard from her being anywhere near him. He pumped himself a few times, shaking himself and tapping it against her already open mouth. She licked at the head tentatively before diving forward, sucking him down as far as she could. 

It was filthy, depraved, and John could already feel the hellfire licking at his ankles, already trying to catch up to him, as he stood there, watching his baby girl’s lips stretch around his thick cock so obscenely it made him ache in the best way. A white hot fire lit inside of him as he watched her, wanting to see this view for the rest of his life. Her soft little hands wrapped around what she couldn’t reach, so enthusiastic for her father’s dick. 

Stiles looked drunk on it, mouthing at the base as the back of her tongue massaged the head like she was hungry for it, starving for his spunk like it was her last meal. Tilting his head back, he groaned as he thrusted shallowly into her mouth, listening to her gag on it like a bitch in heat before she pulled back, hand pumping him as she spoke.

“Come on, Daddy, don’t you wanna fill me up?” She asked, voice already wrecked, “Don’t you want to stretch my pussy out, ruin your little girl for everyone else?”

“No one else,” he growled, possessive fire lighting inside him again. Her hands dropped from his cock, moving behind her as she leaned back, arching herself towards him slightly from the floor before her hands fell between her legs, rubbing her clit teasingly underneath her panties. 

“Yeah, there’s no one else, is there? ‘Cause you own this pussy, don’t you?”

“I made that pussy, sweetheart,” he said, eyeing where she was stretching herself open, fabric hiding her glistening pink folds as she played with her clit again, “I made you.”

Stiles moaned as she pinched the bud, her fingers moving down to dip inside, coming out wet and sticky as she dragged more slick up. Rubbing around some more, she smirked to herself before holding her hand out tauntingly, fingers extended, pointing them right at John.

“Want you to taste it,” she whispered. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her harshly onto his lap as he sat on the couch. He wrapped his mouth around her fingers, tasting her salty sweetness. Groaning around her, his hips thrust up softly, nudging her belly with the head of his cock. He wanted to taste her where she was hot, from the source, he decided, pushing her down on the couch and pulling her pale legs apart.

His tongue traveled down her body, pulling off her shirt and panties agonizingly slow before tossing them both to the side. Taking a nipple in between his teeth, he tugged it lightly as the blood rushed to the surface. He watched her face screw up in pleasure before flicking it lightly, the extra sensitivity making it so much  _ more _ . Jaw dropping open, she moaned lowly as her hands came up to rest in John's hair, tugging the strands between her fingers. He tugged harder at her nipples, flicking the hard nubs one last time before trailing his lips further down until he was halfway off the couch, face level with her dripping core.

“Look how wet you are,” He moaned, pressing his nose against the pubic hair that surrounded the top of her mound and nuzzled her clit softly, “Why’re you so wet?”

“You, Daddy,” she whined softly.

“Have you been playing with yourself and thinking of me?” He sighs in delight as she nods, mouthing at the crease of her thighs, “That’s so fucking sexy. I never even touched you, yet you’re still dripping for me. Such a good girl, Stiles.”

He licked against her folds, pressing his tongue into her wet cunt, drinking her down greedily. She was the best thing he’d ever tasted, so ripe and sweet just for him. Lost in her, he ground his hips against the edge of the couch as he thought of how tight she would be, how he would be stretching and claiming someone that was rightfully his. 

He made her, after all. 

The thought got him hotter than it should have, his hips stilling as he almost came against the furniture like a teenager. John continued sloppily eating her out until she moaned above him, grinding her pussy against his face, before he became inpatient, cock throbbing and practically begging to be inside of her. He wormed his way back up her body, holding her jaw with one hand as he pressed kisses to her face, the other finally,  _ finally _ , sliding his thickness inside of her. 

"Do you know how many twisted, dirty things I could do to you?” John panted against her mouth, “You may know your father, little girl, but you don’t know your daddy.”

She could barely breathe, the stretch of John’s thick cock stealing the air from her lungs as he thrusted minutely forward, filling her little cunt up in small movements before their hips met, flush again one another as her daddy completely buried himself inside of her. She wiggled slightly, feeling the girth of him slide around inside as she moaned, breath hitching in her chest as she tried to take in more air.

“Please, oh fuck me, please,” she gasped out, trying and failing to move her own hips.

“I got you, baby,” John said, hands running soothingly down her chest and stomach, tracing the edges of her pubic hair delicately. Shushing her as she cooed, he ground his hips into her, feeling her muscles tighten around him as his pubic bone rubbed so good against his daughter's clit, the nerves so hard and throbbing it sent shivers down her spine. 

Her wet heat was too much, the feeling of his cock wrapped in a vice made just for him almost sent him over the edge, his control lost as he started pounding into her vigorously. Her small little tits bounced as he fucked her, distracting him long enough to keep himself from coming too soon. God, she was so tight, like a little virgin for his keeping. At least, he thought she was a virgin. The thought of his baby girl, spread like this for another man, made him ache in the worst way, a pain shooting from his heart as his vision nearly clouded over, possessive in his new movements. 

His fingers reached for her clit, feeling her pulsate around him as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. He grinds his hips into hers before pulling out, ignoring her whine and flipping her over onto hands and knees. Sliding back in, the pair moan at how deep he was now. Thrusts pick back up, his balls swinging at the force of them, slapping against her clit perfectly. The friction against her clit and the neverending thrusts throw her unexpectedly over the edge, her cunt squeezing him so good and so, so tight.

He’s so lost in her, lost in the feeling of perfection and filthy depravity. John wants to crawl inside her, just like this, and never let go, filling Stiles daily until she’s swollen and sensitive to the slightest breath against her. He wants to own her, keep her, in the most unhealthy ways. 

“Who’s Daddy’s little slut?” He asked around a moan, using his hands to spread her cheeks apart. She mumbled something in reply, choking off a groan as his thumb circled around her tight little ass before pressing in just so, “Say it louder, little girl.”

“I a-am, yours."

"That's right, my baby bitch. I'll train you so good sweetheart, you'll be ready to take my cock anytime I want you to. No one else gets to see you like this, spread out and taking it. Such a fucking whore for your father."

His hand came up to her face, shoving his fingers in her mouth as he thrust into her harder, her lanky body dragging up the couch with the force of it. Slaps of skin echo around the room as he gets harsher, smacking her ass as she came down from her high, so lost in the pleasure all she could do was moan. Her cunt squeezed him one last time, triggering his orgasm as he shuttered, filling her up with ropes of his come. 

After a few minutes, he caught his breath, pulling out of her slowly and watching his spunk drip from her hole. He groaned, using his fingers to push it back in, practically hypnotized and already twitching once more. Stiles whined at the over sensitivity, mewling when he rubbed some against her clit. 

John looked at her then, her body collapsed on the couch, face turned to the side as tears ran down her cheeks. His heart grows cold quickly, post-orgasm bliss lost as he feels the guilt eat away at him. She rolls over before he falls on top of her, wrapping herself around him as he fights off the panic of what he’s just done to his little girl, her hands stroking his hair while he fights off the tears. 

“We’re definitely doing that again,” she hums softly, fingers rubbing on his scalp like a massage. 

“I made you cry,” He croaks out, shaking his head against her chest. 

“Shut up,” She said, snorting and wrapping her arms and legs around him like a monkey, refusing to let go as he tries to sit up, “I loved it. Best sex ever, eleven out of ten, would bone again.”

“Will you be serious for five minutes,” he spits, guilt turning to anger, “This can’t happen if you aren’t serious.”

Stiles pulls his head up softly, rubbing soothing circles against his temples. She’s looking at him so soft, so open, so  _ lovingly _ it steals his breath away. 

“I know this is serious, and I know we need to talk about things, but I liked it. I loved it, even. Trust me. I cried because it was amazing, and we’ll talk, I know, but we’re doing this again.”

He nods softly, lost in the look on her face before tilting his head up to kiss her one last time.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly self-indulgent, but i hope you guys liked it. i'm not really happy with it, but i've never written this pairing before, so i'll work on it. i might come back and edit this later, but who knows. i've become slightly obsessed in the last week or so, and had to add my own two cents. i'll probably write them again.


End file.
